See What You Do To Me
by Stand bi me
Summary: "It means I'm thinking of you," Harry said, leaning his face forward so close to Draco's that their foreheads touched... A short homo-erotic drabble of Harry and Drako and how it all ended. Warnings: Angst, slash, and beautiful writing. Loads of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, it's my first, and hopefully no where near the last, of "these kinds" of stories ... don't judge me! I really liked it at first, but now reading it, it really has no point :( just mindless after sex play... not much of a plot :s **

**

* * *

**

"Penny for your thoughts, Potter." he said, still breathing heavily.

Mid-winter's wind howled outside in the forest. The wooden house groaned wearily, determined to keep its stance in the cold, heavy snow. Draco lay on his side. He pulled the covers up to his chin and looked deep into Harry's dark eyes. His father would never approve of what he had just done.

"You're worth more than a penny, now Malfoy." Harry said cheekily.

Draco blushed wildly. His cheeks and nose were already pink enough from the cold though. Harry scooted closer under the covers until he could feel the heat of Draco's bare, curled legs touching his. He brought his hand to Draco's soft, cold face and brushed his blonde, ghostly hair to the side of his pale forehead revealing his deep, smoky eyes.

"What's that's supposed to mean?" Draco teased.

"It means I'm thinking of you." Harry said, leaning his face forward so close to Draco's that their foreheads touched.

Harry could feel Draco's heavy breathing, the warmth of his breath heating up his icy face. Draco pushed his chin up a bit and grabbed Harry's lips gently with his teeth. He kissed Harry's cold, wet mouth ever so slowly. Harry exhaled deeply with pleasure as Draco rubbed the palms of his hand on his chest, still not letting go of his lips. Their breathing increased again as they shared the heat radiating from their bodies. Draco slid his hand lower, slowly reaching Harry's slender waist. Harry grabbed Draco's hand in embarrassment.

The intensity ceased almost suddenly, and Draco let go of Harry's soft lips. He looked back questioningly but Harry avoided his gaze and looked down. The awkward silence was unbearable.

"I'm hard again…" Harry admitted with a harsh sense of self inadequacy.

Draco's heart softened the slightest bit. A wry grin broadcasted itself across his face. He reached for Harry's icy hands and held them gently, pulling them slowly towards his own hips. Harry felt his fingers brush against the warm, throbbing firmness of his manhood. Harry's face reddened.

"You too," he said quietly to himself.

"See what you do to me?" Draco whispered softly as he smiled.

Harry opened his fingers and gently grabbed it, feeling the sensational heat warm up his shivering hands with every pulse. It felt thick: satisfying.

Draco stretched his legs out and intertwined them with Harry's. Harry's fingers slowly parted as he wrapped his arms around Draco's body, slowly pulling it closer. Draco leaned into Harry's neck and grasped it with his lips, biting gently then letting go, massaging every inch of skin with his tongue.

Harry ran his fingers up and down Draco's cold, hard back like a blind child feeling a new toy for the first time. He felt every curve of his lower back, and worked his way into every powerful muscle along his scapula and shoulders...

Hours passed by and the wind outside continued to shriek. Harry and Draco lay facing each other, asleep, lost in what was, and yet could never be. The boys were still, their body heat flowing under the sheets as their skins intertwined. There was a soft peck on the glass window. Harry's eyes opened slowly, and he quietly reached to the bedside table for his glasses.

Squinting, he saw Hedwig holding on to the window sill, asking to come in.

Harry took a deep breath to try and shake the sleep from his eyes. The smell of Draco's body entered his nose. He smirked, remembering everything they had just done. Draco's smell was alluring. He was covered with the scent of blonde hair and pale skin. Harry looked at the closed lids of Draco's eyes, the gentle rise and fall of his chest. He pushed his own hair back and touched the scar on his forehead. Why was he doing this?

Harry reluctantly got up and out of the bed. Draco woke up silently and watched him. Harry grabbed his boxers and pants and pulled them up. Draco could feel himself getting hard again watching Harry slowly cover the body that was just his to keep and play with a while ago. Harry looked back and saw Draco staring at him. He smiled, and Draco smiled back. Harry put on his shirt and let Hedwig in.

"It's been a pleasure, Malfoy," Harry said, raising his eyebrows, feeling the blood rush to his pants.

Draco remained under the covers. He could see the ridge starting to bulge from Harry's crotch. He exhaled, smiling to himself.

"Yes, it has. And stay hidden, would you Potter?"

"Bloody right I will."

Harry held out his hand and Hedwig landed on his finger. In less than a second he had disapparated to god knows where.

Draco still lay on the bed. Alone. His eyes welled with tears as he wrapped himself up as tightly as possible under the covers, crying over the last six years he wasted hating the love of his life, knowing now he had made the wrong decision to fight on the team that would do anything to see him dead.


	2. Epilogue

**Author's Note: hey guys. this piece was actaully originally written for a friend...and old friend, anyway. It wasn't appriciated so I thought I'd let you guys take a look at it. **

**Draco left Harry to be on Voldemort's side, and now it's all over, well, did they really wait for each other?**

* * *

19 years later...

He combed through the foggy streets, his large strides growing more uneasy by the second, as if almost twenty years of uneasiness weren't already enough. He sighed, squinting his eyes under the dim, eerie street lights to read the address scribbled on the tiny, crumpled piece of paper held in his large hands. He looked up at the house he had stopped in front of, carefully, albeit nervously, taking a single step forward while gently brushing a single lock of pale blonde hair from covering his sullen, smoky eyes.

He lifted a closed, weary fist to the top of the door's frame to knock on it, only to have the door open before he could hit it. A pair of sleepy eyes partly coved by dark, raven colored bangs looked up at him. Draco could feel his heart lurch painfully into his throat as he took in the sight of the boy he had left behind. A powerful, chiseled jaw lined the firm edges of his thin face. Strong, squared shoulders guided the bulk of his upper body that seemed to slouch only the slightest of bits, the type of slouch that only came from years of keeping something to yourself.

"W…what are you doing here?" Harry demanded, his eyes just barely hiding the tiniest of hopeful gleams.

Draco's knees weakened. He stepped forward hesitantly, staring into Harry's face. Age had done him well. He looked so mature, so perfect. Though shadows were swept across his cheeks, Draco could still make out the boy he fell in love with; the boy he left. Harry turned his face to the side, the darker shadows coating his sad eyes and a gloomy blush that told of unspoken feelings.

The blonde held up a trembling hand and touched Harry's face, turning it towards his own.

"I made a mistake, Harry. I was wrong…"

The hurt in Harry's face was enough to make him stop talking, but the pounding in his chest was enough to keep him from losing him once again. The blonde leaned forward and grabbed Harry's lips with his own, pulling his entire body closer until they were locked in a tight embrace, their mouths flowing just shy of magically. The eternal, imaginary void slowly filled as the kiss deepened. Draco gently pulled away. Harry looked at him, his face expressionless.

"Sweaty," a soft voice called from inside, "who's at the door?"

Draco's heart froze. He took a terrified step back as his legs started to shake.

Harry's eyes closed and a cold tear ran down his cheek and dripped under his chin. Draco took another shaky step backwards, his face now bathed guiltily in the pale moonlight as he tried to blink back tears.

A woman with long, straight, orange hair stepped forward and stood at Harry's side, kissing him gently on his cheek as she tucked the book she was reading under her arm. She stopped suddenly and looked at Draco as he continued to back up into the street.

Draco felt his chest tighten. His entire diaphragm constricted as he lost control of the tears flowing down his frost bitten cheeks. He stumbled and lost his footing, falling backwards and landing on the road below him.

"Draco no!" Harry screamed, taking a distressed step forward.

Draco wiped his eyes frantically with one hand and scrambled desperately to his feet, turning around and starting to run away.

He didn't look back. He disappeared into the fog, running and barely able to breathe with his entire heart caught in his throat. Tears streamed down his pale skin. Years and years of tears, pain and regret, finally came to an end, all hope fallen like the twinkling of the stars in the thick fog that coated the city that night.

* * *

**Painful, huh? It's what happens when you let people go, little buddy...**

**Let me know if my writing was any good? Thank you. **


End file.
